Vortex IDs
Vortex IDs are simply IDs of vortex dungeons that have been created throughout the span of the game. These can be used to revisit these dungeons. Useful Vortex IDs Below is a list of useful Vortex IDs that will help you level up and gain evolution resources faster. --Burst Frogs & Level Crystals-- 102810 - Ultimate Paradise 102820 - Ultimate Paradise 102830 - Ultimate Paradise 102840 - Ultimate Paradise 102660 - Heavenly Paradise (Sphere/burst frogs) --Evolution Stuff-- 100100 - Garden of Nymphs (Nymphs) 100101 - Garden of Spirits (Spirits) 100102 - Garden of Idols (Idols) 100103 - Phantom Pots (Pots) 100200 - The Box of Desires Lv. 1 (Mimics) 100201 - The Box of Desires Lv. 2 (Bat Mimics) 100202 - The Box of Desires Lv. 3 (Dragin Mimics) 8311010 - Crimson Fields (Fire bulbs) 8312010 - Misty Fields (Water bulbs) 8313010 - Moss Fields (Earth bulbs) 8314010 - Static Fields (Thunder bulbs) 8315010 - Radiant Fields (Light bulbs) 8316010 - Shadow Fields (Dark bulbs) Ruins of Fire Lv. 3 - 100300 (Fire totems) Ruins of Water Lv. 3 - 100301 (Water totems) Ruins of Earth Lv. 3 - 100302 (Earth totems) Ruins of Thunder Lv. 3 - 100303 (Thunder totems) Ruins of Miracles Lv. 4 - 100304 (Miracle totems) Ruins of Light - 100310 (Light totems) Ruins of Dark - 100311 (Dark totems) Mecha God Fire - 100320 Mecha God Water - 100321 Mecha God Earth - 100322 Mecha God Thunder - 100323 Mecha God Light - 100324 Mecha God Dark - 100325 --Rank Fast-- 100052 - Soul Sanctuary Lv. 3 (chance for stat imp) Full Vortex ID Dump This is an up-to-date list of Vortex IDs as of late December of 2014. Please note that not all of these will work and make your game crash. If you would like to see the raw Vortex IDs - Raw JSON Basics of Battle - 1 Element & Skill - 2 Battle Practice - 3 Start of Adventure - 10 Monsters of the Prairie - 11 Guardians of the Prairie - 12 Cave of Dancing Flames - 20 Wielder of the Fire - 21 The Thief's Hideout - 22 The Blazing Beast - 23 Breath Freezing Snowfields - 30 Manipulator of the Water - 31 The Pirate on Ice - 32 The Dragon Hunting Ice Knight - 33 Shadowy Forests - 40 Puppeteer of the Trees - 41 Bandit of the Forest - 42 Hunter from the Forest - 43 Thunder Blasting Wetlands - 50 Commander of the Thunder - 51 Pirate of the Wetlands - 52 The Thundering Strategist - 53 Sacred Ruins - 60 Wielder of the Light - 61 The White Horse of Light - 62 Moonlit Battle - 63 The Heinous Chamber - 70 Manipulator of the Dark - 71 The Cursed Snake - 72 The Monster Slaying Blade - 73 The Skyhigh Tower - 81 Monsters of the Corridor - 82 The Stairs of Trial - 83 The Pillars of Force - 84 The Forged Gigantor - 85 Asleep in the Ice - 90 The Burning Desert - 200 Bandit of the Desert - 201 The Precarious Beast Master - 202 Incarnation of Flames - 203 The Power Seeking Swordsman - 204 The Endless Shores - 210 Pirate of the Shallow Waters - 211 Knight of the Ripples - 212 Incarnation of Water - 213 Princess of the Icy Blade - 214 Pitch Dark Forests - 220 Thief of the Forest - 221 The Hunter of Time - 222 Incarnation of the Forest - 223 The Earth Shattering Spear - 224 The Thunder Wrecked Land - 230 Thief from the Skies - 231 The Bewitching Tactician - 232 Incarnation of Thunder - 233 A Flash of Lightning - 234 Land of the Light - 240 The Magnificent Pegasus - 241 Guardian of the Light - 242 Incarnation of the Light - 243 Sword of Lightning Speed - 244 The Land Devoured by Monsters - 250 The Lusting Snake - 251 Face of a Saint - 252 Incarnation of the Dark - 253 The Peculiar Black Knight - 254 The Never-Ending Tower - 260 Stairway to the Heavens - 261 Dance of Lightning Flames - 262 Gale of the Ice Tree - 263 Shadowless Creatures - 264 The Eroding Barricade - 265 Scorching Trails - 300 Watchdog From Hell - 301 Wings of the Flaming Skies - 302 The Banished Fire Dragon - 303 Phoenix of the Volcano - 304 Mountain Snowstorm - 310 The Captivated Water Sprite - 311 The Spring of Power - 312 Ruler of the Water - 313 The Mountain-dwelling Devil - 314 To the Crimson Forests - 320 Frail Spirit of the Forests - 321 Discord of the Earth - 322 Maiden of the Trees - 323 The World Tree - 324 The Tarnished Peaks - 330 Cyclops of Lightning - 331 Float Like a Butterfly - 332 The Riotous Thunderbird - 333 The Raged Beast of Destruction - 334 Forbidden Sacred Grounds - 340 The Flourishing Garden - 341 Knight of the Light - 342 The Goddess of War - 343 Conqueror of the Heavens - 344 A Putrid Abyss - 350 Vagabond of the Monster's Den - 351 Dwelling of the Souls - 352 The Midnight Aristocrat - 353 The Death-beckoning Devil - 354 To the Abominable Castle - 360 The Gates of Hell - 361 The Phony Paradise - 362 Saint and Devil - 363 The Fourfold Pillar - 364 Creator of the World - 365 Inferno Gate - 20000 Cave-Dwelling Assassins - 20001 The Banditsâ€™ Feast - 20002 Hot Galeâ€™s Caress - 20003 Before the Flame Princess - 20004 The Foot of the Rainbow - 20010 Beneath the Cascade - 20011 Behind the Waterfall - 20012 An Invisible Presence - 20013 The Battleaxe Descends - 20014 Entering the Foliage - 20020 Labyrinth of Trees - 20021 The Banditsâ€™ Trap - 20022 The Roaring Warrior - 20023 Master of Lomass - 20024 The Moonlit Fortress - 20030 Rushing the Enemy - 20031 Assault from Above - 20032 Cold-Hearted Sentries - 20033 A Peaceful Courtyard - 20034 The Shining Tower - 20040 A Roar from the Darkness - 20041 Deadly Melody - 20042 Phoenix and the Sea Monster - 20043 Dance of the Knight - 20044 Howls and Gunshots - 20045 The Voice of God - 20046 Into the Darkness - 20050 Protector of Nature - 20051 Howls in the Void - 20052 Where Lightning Strikes - 20053 Unifier of Demons - 20054 Hunter of Death - 20055 Rondo of Nightmares - 20056 Wandering the Ruins - 20060 Last Light of the Ruins - 20061 Beneath Ebony Wings - 20062 A Guiding Star - 20063 The Spoiled Fresco - 20064 The Meaning of Irate Souls - 20065 Rampage of the Giants - 20066 The Giant God Awakes - 20067 The Amorphus Being - 20070 The Scars of War - 400 Abandoned Ruins - 401 Presence of Flames - 402 Of Thunder and Flames - 403 In Comes a Fire God - 404 Party On Board - 410 Venture Inside - 411 Dragon's Roar - 412 Frozen Blades - 413 A Water God Appears - 414 Windswept Prairie - 420 The Graceful Figure - 421 From Forest's Shadow - 422 Princess of the Pond - 423 The Gallant Earth God - 424 The Rotting Bridge - 430 Enlightenment of the Ages - 431 Where Thunder Pulses - 432 Lightning Quick Attack - 433 A Thunder God Strikes - 434 Forest Sanctuary - 440 Descending Force - 441 Radiant Helix - 442 Hades Blast - 443 Light God's Progression - 444 Never Ending Rain - 450 Dark Night Requiem - 451 A Thirst for Blood - 452 Pure Magic Barrier - 453 A Dark God Emerges - 454 The Commander's Power - 460 The Commander's Skill - 461 The Princess' Ball - 462 Dark Surge - 463 Light Pulse - 464 Malevolent Ceremony - 465 The Ash Covered Hill - 500 The Flames that Rule - 501 Dinner for Watchdogs - 502 Death and Rebirth - 503 The Black Flame Warrior - 504 Broken Silence - 510 The Lakeside Master - 511 The Lake's Allure - 512 The Ice Cold Warrior - 513 The Ocean Master - 514 The Castle Gates Open - 520 Castle Winds - 521 Fairy Royalty - 522 World Tree and the Savior - 523 Deception of the Spirit World - 524 Curse of the Ravine - 530 The Divine Wind Blows - 531 One Eyed Giant - 532 Thunderous Nemeses - 533 Noble War Hero - 534 Mischief and Malice - 540 The Meaning of Holiness - 541 Long Blade Warrior - 542 Blade of the Victor - 543 Where the Light Shines - 544 Sea of Wicked Thoughts - 550 Vile Dreams Come True - 551 The Endlessly Dying Witch - 552 Wicked Hostility - 553 The Skies Above - 554 Escape the Sky Fort - 560 Evade the Oncoming Hordes - 561 Endless Barrage - 562 No Turning Back - 563 The Commander's Pets - 564 The Mad God Descends - 565 The Ruins Where the Queen Nests - 570 The Scorched Pathway - 600 Raging Heat Wave - 601 The Great Wall - 602 The Commander of Flames - 603 A Blistering Exchange - 604 The Ice Covered Castle - 610 Frozen Halls - 611 Frigid Breath - 612 The Path Forward - 613 Beast Above the Wall - 614 In the Sunlight - 620 The Shadow in the Trees - 621 The Forest's Savior - 622 Forest of the Nymphs - 623 Living with Might - 624 The Crumbling City - 630 Race Through the City - 631 The Sky Devouring Bird - 632 The Trembling Earth - 633 A Thunderous Attack - 634 A Response to Devotion - 640 Where Light Falls - 641 The Mischievous Goddess - 642 Invitation to Heaven - 643 Solemn Grounds - 644 A Familiar Opponent - 645 Scars from the Great War - 650 Dregs of Battle - 651 Those Who Covet Death - 652 The World in Her Eyes - 653 The Endless Struggle - 654 Frenzied Ballet - 655 The Spirit World Descends - 660 Wavering Ambition - 661 Faith in Comrades - 662 The Seal Breaks - 663 Light and Darkness Intersect - 664 A Formidable Presence - 665 The Open Seal - 666 The Path Begins - 700 Where Empires Meet - 701 Grove of Suspicion - 702 A Feast for Humanoids - 703 The Young Girl's Guardian - 704 The Giant's Dream - 705 The Ash-Covered Pass - 710 MST_DUNGEONS_MISSION_711_NAME^Fire Breath Flames in the Night - 712 A Timeless Blaze - 713 The Crumbling God - 714 Treading on Thin Ice - 720 The Bullet in the Ice - 721 Dragoon in the Shade - 722 The Frozen Surface - 723 Frozen Lake's Trap - 724 Boiling Muddy Water - 730 Endless Wisdom and Vitality - 731 Beings from the Bush - 732 Rooted to the Earth - 733 Roots in Nirvana - 734 Raining Flashes - 740 Bursts of Lightning - 741 Plan for Eternity - 742 All-Piercing Lightning - 743 Stormy Surprise Attack - 744 Flourishing Afterglow - 750 Sword of Protection - 751 MST_DUNGEONS_MISSION_752_NAME^Bright Flames Knight of the Holy City - 753 A Young Girl's Wish - 754 Proof of a Hero - 755 Between Sea and Sky - 756 The Bridge to Ruin - 760 Denial of Death's Curse - 761 Demon Sword's Flash - 762 Challenge from the Underworld - 763 Brave in the Face of Darkness - 764 A Hero's Destiny - 765 Duel on the Bridge - 766 Gate of Rejection - 770 Hall of Annihilation - 771 Stairway to Extinction - 772 Corridor of Ruin - 773 Period of Mortality - 774 Extermination Barrier - 775 The Corpse Producing Machine - 776 The Presence Under the Surface - 780 Battle in a New Land - 800 The Steamy Path - 801 Blazing Earth - 802 Swift Blowing Flames - 803 Dragon Captain's Roadblock - 804 A White World - 810 Standing in the Snow - 811 The Rainbow Crowned Queen - 812 A Wave of Blades - 813 The Swift Marksman - 814 The Forest's Uneasy Peace - 820 One Day in the Woods - 821 The Ancient Forest's Guardian - 822 The Roar in the Forest - 823 The Sal Trees - 824 The Thunder Troupe - 830 Secret of the Blade - 831 That Which Haunts the Ruins - 832 Fall of the Lightning Fortress - 833 The Spear of Justice - 834 The Pegasus Maiden - 840 The Foreboding Gunshot - 841 Heavenly Intent - 842 The Warrior and the Dragon - 843 Evil Conviction - 844 Thick Darkness - 850 The Coiling Shadows - 851 King of the World Below - 852 Unshakeable Fear - 853 A Glorious Bloody End - 854 Fletchings of Anticipation - 860 The Indestructible Formation - 861 Freezing Stillness - 862 Wedging Deep - 863 Rallying Spirits - 864 Exceeding Defiance - 865 The Roar of Triumph - 866 Hotatsu Dance - 900 Wild Bravery - 901 Fire Maiden's Table - 902 The Knight in Crimson - 903 Guiding Light - 904 Serenade in the Waves - 910 The Shining Ice Flow - 911 The Limits of Wisdom and Courage - 912 Unwavering Slash - 913 The Ice that Binds - 914 Overwhelming Green - 920 Balance of Power - 921 Noble Roar - 922 The Power that Protects - 923 To Sacrifice One's Body - 924 Sound of Destruction - 930 Accumulation of Lightning - 931 Pulverizing Combo - 932 Blades of Lightning - 933 Time to Vanquish - 934 Soaring through the Sky - 940 Where the Light Points - 941 The Royal Bodyguard - 942 The Light that Vanquishes Evil - 943 Tombstone of Light - 944 Undying Wish - 950 Living for Battle - 951 Bound by Darkness - 952 Released by Shadows - 953 An Offer of Death - 954 Pillars of Green - 960 The Red Gate - 961 The Golden Hall - 962 The Blue Hallway - 963 The White Altar - 964 The Black Candelabrum - 965 Trespasser into the Mind - 966 The Imprisoned Tyrant - 970 Scorching Roars - 1000 A Torch in the Darkness - 1001 The Commander of Fire - 1002 An Encounter with Flames - 1003 Sword of Fire - 1004 Battling the Ice Dragon - 1010 Snowbound Waypoints - 1011 Brave through the Ice - 1012 Princess of the Snowscape - 1013 The Blizzard Begins - 1014 Hunter in the Green - 1020 Trials in the Forest - 1021 Pretty Little Flowers - 1022 The Majestic Trees - 1023 Showdown under the Flowers - 1024 Lightning Strikes - 1030 Trial by Firestorm - 1031 Blade of the Heart - 1032 Earth Shattering Lightning Storm - 1033 Terminal Thunderstorm - 1034 Lightning to the Heart - 1040 The Long Shot - 1041 Protection at All Costs - 1042 Impending Radiance - 1043 Light from Above - 1044 Daylight behind Her - 1045 Those Who Live by the Sword - 1050 Penetrate the Impenetrable Darkness - 1051 The Endless Blackout - 1052 MST_DUNGEONS_MISSION_1053_NAME^Protector Lingering in the Ruins - 1054 Broken Days - 1055 Dance in the Clouds - 1060 Prayer at Dawn - 1061 Drenched in Crimson - 1062 The Golden Halo - 1063 The Rainbow Battlefield - 1064 The Burning Hero - 1065 The Divine Emperor - 1066 Absolute Heat - 1100 Whirling Vapors - 1101 Torrent of Flames - 1102 Dancing Sparks - 1103 The Disasterous Beast - 1104 Young Lady's Guardian - 1110 Overflowing Power - 1111 The Frozen Palace - 1112 The Parting Waters - 1113 Ice Walled Fortress - 1114 Dweller in the Depths - 1120 The Endless Forest - 1121 Deep in the Green - 1122 Mother Forest - 1123 Stonewall Defender - 1124 Lightning Blockade - 1130 Intersecting Light - 1131 Shocking Courage - 1132 Surging Spirit - 1133 Treacherous Angel - 1134 Talented War Maiden - 1140 The Last Defender - 1141 Light's Oppression - 1142 Justice's Obstruction - 1143 Keeper of Order - 1144 Power in the Darkness - 1150 A Seductive Trap - 1151 Power of the Abyss - 1152 Scattered Death - 1153 The Half-Demon Girl - 1154 Mother Nature's Song - 1160 Light & Dark Concerto - 1161 Dancing Light Blades - 1162 Dance of Ice - 1163 Crimson Waltz - 1164 Symphony of Thunder - 1165 Call of the Storm - 1166 Exploding Volcano - 1200 Sacred Bird of Flame - 1201 Fire Drake Cry - 1202 Joint Wings Ablaze - 1203 Power of Survival - 1204 Battle of the Coast - 1210 Dragon in the Abyss - 1211 Crystal Love Song - 1212 Recital of Waves - 1213 Overwhelming Power - 1214 Forest of Illusion - 1220 The Great Tree's Life - 1221 A Fairy's Smile - 1222 Dark Green Concerto - 1223 Defense at Any Cost - 1224 Poisonous Swamp - 1230 Collapse of the Beast - 1231 Thunder Batter - 1232 Lightning Feast - 1233 Unleashed Power - 1234 Peaceful Garden - 1240 The Supreme Dragon - 1241 The Gods' Martial Art - 1242 The Knight's Guidance - 1243 The Power of Guidance - 1244 Fortress of Ignorance - 1250 Death God of Darkness - 1251 Demon King's Reign - 1252 The Fury of Darkness - 1253 Piercing Power - 1254 Gate of Invitation - 1260 The Endless Hallway - 1261 The Crooked Slope - 1262 Black Hole Plaza - 1263 Path of No Return - 1264 Narrow Stairs - 1265 The Speech Maker - 1266 Desert Hound - 1300 Smoldering Sun - 1301 Becoming Cinders - 1302 Hot Sand's Furnace - 1303 Infinite Valor - 1304 Abyss of Sea Snakes - 1310 Rainbow Bubble - 1311 Across the Raging Sea - 1312 Shelf of Ice Crystals - 1313 Unforgettable Heart - 1314 Enchanted Fairy Grove - 1320 Treetops of Illusion - 1321 The Hive's Den - 1322 Noble Monarch - 1323 Relentless Blade - 1324 Electric Eyes - 1330 Thunder Beast's Clash - 1331 Like a Lighting Flash - 1332 Creator of Ruin - 1333 No Surrender - 1334 Herd of Pegasus - 1340 Imperial Guard Honor - 1341 The Path You Trust - 1342 Radiant Strike - 1343 Where Loyalty Lies - 1344 Unforgiving Light - 1345 The Lifeless Snake - 1350 Crawling Toward Death - 1351 The Putrid Tome - 1352 Heaps of Corpses - 1353 The Final Hour - 1354 Fighting Death - 1355 Ends & Beginnings - 1360 Heaven & Earth Divide - 1361 Turning the Tide - 1362 Rejecting Sublation - 1363 Universal Equality - 1364 Back to the Roots - 1365 The God of Truth - 1366 Song from the Seabed - 1370 Sacred Land of the Souls Lv. 1 - 100000 Sacred Land of the Souls Lv. 2 - 100001 Sacred Land of the Souls Lv. 3 - 100002 Soul Sanctuary Lv. 1 - 100050 Soul Sanctuary Lv. 2 - 100051 Soul Sanctuary Lv. 3 - 100052 Garden of Nymphs - 100100 Garden of Spirits - 100101 Garden of Idols - 100102 Phantom Pots - 100103 The Box of Desires Lv. 1 - 100200 The Box of Desires Lv. 2 - 100201 The Box of Desires Lv. 3 - 100202 Ruins of Fire Lv. 3 - 100300 Ruins of Water Lv. 3 - 100301 Ruins of Earth Lv. 3 - 100302 Ruins of Thunder Lv. 3 - 100303 Ruins of Miracles Lv. 4 - 100304 Ruins of Light - 100310 Ruins of Dark - 100311 The Wandering Spirit Lv. 1 - 100400 The Wandering Spirit Lv. 2 - 100401 The Wandering Spirit Lv. 3 - 100402 The Wandering Spirit Lv. 4 - 100403 The Wandering Spirit Lv. 5 - 100404 Gold Valley Lv. 1 - 100500 Gold Valley Lv. 2 - 100501 Gold Valley Lv. 3 - 100502 Metal Parade! - 100600 Super Metal Parade! - 100601 Fire Metal Parade - 100602 Water Metal Parade - 100603 Earth Metal Parade - 100604 Thunder Metal Parade - 100605 Light Metal Parade - 100606 Dark Metal Parade - 100607 Fire Metal Parade - 100608 Water Metal Parade - 100609 Earth Metal Parade - 100610 Thunder Metal Parade - 100611 Light Metal Parade - 100612 Dark Metal Parade - 100613 Jewel Parade! - 100650 Super Jewel Parade - 100651 The Lone Traveller Lv. 1 - 100700 The Lone Traveller Lv. 2 - 100701 The Lone Traveller Lv. 3 - 100702 The Lone Traveller Lv. 4 - 100703 Dweller in the Darkness Lv. 1 - 100800 Dweller in the Darkness Lv. 2 - 100801 Dweller in the Darkness Lv. 3 - 100802 Dweller in the Darkness Lv. 4 - 100803 Bearer of the God Arm Lv. 1 - 100900 Bearer of the God Arm Lv. 2 - 100901 Bearer of the God Arm Lv. 3 - 100902 Bearer of the God Arm Lv. 4 - 100903 Flower in the Frost Lv. 1 - 101000 Flower in the Frost Lv. 2 - 101001 Flower in the Frost Lv. 3 - 101002 Flower in the Frost Lv. 4 - 101003 The Iron-Fisted Lady Lv. 1 - 101100 The Iron-Fisted Lady Lv. 2 - 101101 The Iron-Fisted Lady Lv. 3 - 101102 The Iron-Fisted Lady Lv. 4 - 101103 When Lightning Strikes Lv. 1 - 101200 When Lightning Strikes Lv. 2 - 101201 When Lightning Strikes Lv. 3 - 101202 When Lightning Strikes Lv. 4 - 101203 Here comes Nekki - 101300 Here comes Nekki 2 - 101301 Year-End Bonus Day 1 - 101400 Year-End Bonus Day 2 - 101500 Year-End Bonus Day 3 - 101600 Affectionate Flames Lv. 3 - 101700 Affectionate Flames Lv. 4 - 101701 Absolute Zero Lv. 3 - 101800 Absolute Zero Lv. 4 - 101801 Gaia's Voice Lv. 3 - 101900 Gaia's Voice Lv. 4 - 101901 In the Name of Thunder Lv. 3 - 102000 In the Name of Thunder Lv. 4 - 102001 Protected by the Sky Lv. 3 - 102100 Protected by the Sky Lv. 4 - 102101 Enthralled by the Moon Lv. 3 - 102200 Enthralled by the Moon Lv. 4 - 102201 Mysterious Paradise - 102800 Mysterious Paradise - 102900 Ultimate Paradise - 102810 Ultimate Paradise - 102820 Ultimate Paradise - 102830 Ultimate Paradise - 102840 Celestial Garden - 102850 Garden of Imps - 102851 Celestial Garden - 102860 Garden of Imps - 102861 Celestial Garden - 102870 Garden of Imps - 102871 Celestial Garden - 102880 Garden of Imps - 102881 Celestial Garden - 102890 Garden of Imps - 102891 Celestial Garden - 102910 Garden of Imps - 102911 Celestial Garden - 102930 Garden of Imps - 102931 Celestial Garden - 102940 Garden of Imps - 102941 Garden of Imps - 102920 Out the Window Lv. 2 - 900000 Out the Window Lv. 3 - 900001 Guiding Knight Lv. 5 - 103000 Guiding Knight Lv. 6 - 103001 Martial Artist Lv. 5 - 103100 Martial Artist Lv. 6 - 103101 Friend Power Lv. 5 - 103200 Friend Power Lv. 6 - 103201 Holy Revelation Lv. 5 - 103300 Holy Revelation Lv. 6 - 103301 Light the Way Lv. 5 - 103400 Light the Way Lv. 6 - 103401 Twilight Pride Lv. 5 - 103500 Twilight Pride Lv. 6 - 103501 Dormant Stage Lv. 1 - 103600 Dormant Stage Lv. 2 - 103601 Dormant Stage Lv. 3 - 103602 Young Flames - 150000 Trial by Fire - 150001 Supreme God of Fire - 150002 Modest Swordswoman - 150010 Inherited Purpose - 150011 Goddess of Ice - 150012 The Demon Pike's Seed - 150020 Revival of the World Tree - 150021 The Forest's Sublimation - 150022 The Lone Bounty Hunter - 150030 In Shining Shadows - 150031 The Unrivalled Fool - 150032 Hidden Talent - 150040 A Swordsman's Anguish - 150041 The Will of Urias - 150042 An Empire & a Knight - 150050 A Wish of Vengeance - 150051 The God Eater - 150052 The Domain of Despair - 1000000 A Year's Trajectory - 1000001 Uncharted Frontier - Middle - 1000010 Uncharted Frontier - End - 1000011 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 2 - 1000020 Uncharted Frontier - End 2 - 1000021 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 3 - 1000030 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 3 - 1000031 Uncharted Frontier - End 3 - 1000032 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 4 - 1000040 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 4 - 1000041 Uncharted Frontier - End 4 - 1000042 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 5 - 1000050 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 5 - 1000051 Uncharted Frontier - End 5 - 1000052 Uncharted Frontier - Terminus 5 - 1000053 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 6 - 1000060 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 6 - 1000061 Uncharted Frontier - End 6 - 1000062 Uncharted Frontier - Terminus 6 - 1000063 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 7 - 1000070 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 7 - 1000071 Uncharted Frontier - End 7 - 1000072 Uncharted Frontier - Terminus 7 - 1000073 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 8 - 1000080 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 8 - 1000081 Uncharted Frontier - End 8 - 1000082 Uncharted Frontier - Terminus 8 - 1000083 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 9 - 1000090 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 9 - 1000091 Uncharted Frontier - End 9 - 1000092 Uncharted Frontier - Terminus 9 - 1000093 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 10 - 1000100 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 10 - 1000101 Uncharted Frontier - End 10 - 1000102 Uncharted Frontier - Terminus 10 - 1000103 Uncharted Frontier - Entrance 11 - 1000110 Uncharted Frontier - Middle 11 - 1000111 Uncharted Frontier - End 11 - 1000112 Uncharted Frontier - Terminus 11 - 1000113 Trial No. 001 - 2000000 Trial No. 002 - 2000001 Trial No. 003 - 2000002 Trial No. 004 - 2000003 Corridor of Memories - 3000000 Demon Blade of the Dark Lv. 1 - 8361000 Demon Blade of the Dark Lv. 2 - 8362000 Demon Blade of the Dark Lv. 3 - 8363000 Burny & Friends UNLEASHED! Lv. 1 - 8311999 Hero of Agni Lv. 1 - 8311006 Hero of Agni Lv. 2 - 8312006 Heroine of Sama Lv. 1 - 8321006 Heroine of Sama Lv. 2 - 8322006 Hero of Vriksha Lv. 1 - 8331006 Hero of Vriksha Lv. 2 - 8332006 Hero of Atharva Lv. 1 - 8341006 Hero of Atharva Lv. 2 - 8342006 Hero of La Veda Lv. 1 - 8351006 Hero of La Veda Lv. 2 - 8352006 Hero of Bariura Lv. 1 - 8361006 Hero of Bariura Lv. 2 - 8362006 Flames of Justice Lv. 1 - 8311000 Flames of Justice Lv. 2 - 8312000 Flames of Justice Lv. 3 - 8313000 Waves of Fury Lv. 1 - 8321000 Waves of Fury Lv. 2 - 8322000 Waves of Fury Lv. 3 - 8323000 Thunder Turnout Lv. 1 - 8341999 Thunder Turnout Lv. 2 - 8342999 The Keymaster's Eclipse Lv. 1 - 83510001 The Keymaster's Eclipse Lv. 2 - 83520001 Nature's Wild Child Lv. 1 - 8331000 Nature's Wild Child Lv. 2 - 8332000 Nature's Wild Child Lv. 3 - 8333000 Bolts and Bombs Lv. 1 - 8341000 Bolts and Bombs Lv. 2 - 8342000 Bolts and Bombs Lv. 3 - 8343000 The Holy Sky Mech Lv. 1 - 8351000 The Holy Sky Mech Lv. 2 - 8352000 The Holy Sky Mech Lv. 3 - 8353000 Unholy Tower Floor 1-10 - 8301001 Unholy Tower Floor 11-20 - 8302001 Unholy Tower Floor 21-30 - 8303001 Unholy Tower Floor 31-40 - 8304001 Unholy Tower Floor 41-50 - 8305001 Unholy Tower Floor 51-60 - 8306001 Unholy Tower Floor 61-70 - 8307001 Unholy Tower Floor 71-80 - 8308001 Unholy Tower Floor 81-90 - 8309001 Unholy Tower Floor 91-100 - 8310001 Unholy Tower Floor 101-110 - 8311001 Unholy Tower Floor 111-120 - 8312001 Unholy Tower Floor 121-130 - 8313001 Unholy Tower Floor 131-140 - 8314001 Unholy Tower Floor 141-150 - 8315001 Unholy Tower Floor 151-160 - 8316001 Unholy Tower Floor 161-170 - 8317001 Unholy Tower Floor 171-180 - 8318001 Unholy Tower Floor 181-190 - 8319001 Unholy Tower Floor 191-200 - 8320001 Reminisence - 8321001 Lost Innocence - 8322001 Duo of Virtue - 8323001 Crimson Fields - 8311010 Misty Fields - 8312010 Moss Fields - 8313010 Static Fields - 8314010 Radiant Fields - 8315010 Shadow Fields - 8316010 Band of Thieves - 8311002 Undaunted Uprising - 8312002 The Reign Over Agni - 8313002 Moonlit Path Lv. 1 - 8312999 Full Moon Gathering Lv. 2 - 8313999 Moonlight Dance Lv. 3 - 8314999 Trial 01 - Burning Desire - 8380000 Trial 02 - Destructive Force - 8381000 Trial 03 - Ultimate Defense - 8382000 Trial 04 - Fiery Barrier - 8383000 Trial 05 - Rage of God - 8384000 Trial 06 - Companion Vigor - 8385000 The Path Less Traveled - 8380130 Demented Trails - 8381130 The Haunted Lands - 8382130 Demonic Vindication - 8383130 Ocular Ordnance - Battle 1 - 8310061 Ocular Ordnance - Battle 2 - 8310062 Ocular Ordnance - Battle 3 - 8310063 Aquatic Carnage - Battle 1 - 8320061 Aquatic Carnage - Battle 2 - 8320062 Aquatic Carnage - Battle 3 - 8320063 Frost Blitz Lv. 2 - 8320112 Frost Blitz Lv. 3 - 8320113 Frost Blitz Lv. 4 - 8320114